


Sweet Dreams, Taiga

by kokode



Series: Attack on Angst [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, M/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokode/pseuds/kokode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because in their dreams, they can forget about all their worries and go back to those happy times when nothing's wrong and everything just feels so right...</p><p>Companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1056716">I Am Daiki</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams, Taiga

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt (from anonymous): Sleep - Aokaga

Aomine watched the love of his life sleeping peacefully on his nursing home bed, seemingly free of troubles and heartaches as he dreams of the good old happy days (hopefully).

It hasn’t been the same ever since they found out that Kagami has developed an Alzheimer’s disease, and even though he shushed and collected the sobbing male into his embrace and comforted him, saying that everything’s fine, that they’re going to be okay, he knows in himself that it’s not and they won’t be always.

It broke his heart to a million pieces, crushed his very soul, as the only one he has ever truly loved forget about him, about them, for even a second or a minute as his episodes only got worse as time went by.

He never once thought of leaving Kagami, no way, no how will he even ever consider it and he stayed strong for the both of them, for Kagami’s sake - for  **his** **own** sanity’s sake.

There are moments though, when the redhead would revert back to his teenage self, or his adult self, when everything’s perfect and their love is perfect and he could just weep in happiness for it but he holds it together and enjoys those precious, precious moments and holds them close to his heart. After all, they’re all he has to hold on to when those awful episodes where Kagami doesn’t recognize him and turns violent occurs.

Like earlier today. The tanned male sighed in all his elderly grievances as he brushes his spouse’s bangs away from his forehead. He smiles at the sleeping idiot, HIS sleeping idiot and wishes for a happier Kagami, HIS Kagami, the next time the redhead wakes up.

For now, he watches over his love sleep then kisses his forehead as he made to stand and walk over his own bed. After all, he himself has gone old, too. And oldies like him need their rest. So for now, he sleeps as well. Let the dreams of the good times past wash away the sorrow of today. _(Please let Kagami remember me the next time we wake up. Please God.)_

_Goodnight, Taiga. Sweet dreams._

 


End file.
